<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throwing down the gauntlet by Lawless_bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092654">Throwing down the gauntlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard'>Lawless_bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At the Limit, Bonus Challange #4, Dubious Consent, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, due to authority, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge #4 - At the Limit</p><p>Dub-con due to power/ authority position – but I think you’ll soon see who is really in charge, and it aint the ‘dom’. Loosely based on The Secretary and that frickin glove™</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Throwing down the gauntlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Horseplay?” Merlin tried.<br/>
<br/>
Arthur thrust his hand into the glove and held up his fist, flexing his fingers and feeling the leather stretch across them. “Right that’s it, bend over.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait <em>what?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s either this or three days in the stocks, and it looks like rain tonight,” Arthur grinned viciously, “so elbows on the desk.”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Ar</em>thur…”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Mer</em>lin,” he mimicked. Arthur flexed his hand inside the leather again menacingly. Merlin gaped at him. “I won’t ask you again.”<br/>
<br/>
Merlin raised his chin, “<em>Fine</em>,” he ground out and bent over the table, breathing hard.<br/>
<br/>
Arthur hesitated; he had planned on teasing Merlin much more than this and had assumed that he would continue to argue. Perhaps some rough and tumble but ultimately not <em>spanking</em> him. He couldn’t, could he?<br/>
<br/>
“Well?” Merlin goaded, “I’m waiting, or have you chickened out?”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Smack.</em><br/>
<br/>
Merlin’s breath hitched. Arthur’s eyes widened; he’d bloody done it. Merlin twisted round to stare at him, his eyes seemed strange, then he narrowed them in distaste. “Is that all you’ve got? I thought you were meant to be a knight or was that just…”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Smack.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>SMACK.</em><br/>
<br/>
“Mmmpff.”<br/>
<br/>
Arthur stopped his gloved hand still raised, “Merlin, are you…?”<br/>
<br/>
“How many are you doing?”<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t have to… this isn’t…”<br/>
<br/>
Merlin twisted round again his deep blue eyes unfathomably dark, “I said <em>how many?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“Err ten?”<br/>
<br/>
His manservant gave a curt nod and placed his elbows back on Arthur’s desk with a sort of deadly calm, despite his harried breathing. Arthur’s brain was short-circuiting, his trousers were beginning to feel disturbingly tight around his groin. He tried to regain some control. How many had he done already? Two, no three? God!<br/>
<br/>
“Get. On. With. It.” Merlin said through gritted teeth. He shifted his weight, spreading his legs a little wider. It was quite inspiring. Arthur brought down his hand, the glove met the thin fabric of the clothes covering Merlin’s arse once more with another satisfyingly loud smack.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmmppf!”<br/>
<br/>
He brought his hand down again.<br/>
<br/>
“Ohh!”<br/>
<br/>
And then.<br/>
<br/>
Smack, smack, SMACK.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yes!”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Fucking hell</em>. It was too much; he brought his other hand to his crotch and unlaced his straining trousers to free his swollen cock. He gave it a firm stroke and repositioned his stance behind Merlin. The bastard had turned round again and was eyeing the king with a look that could only be considered smug. <em>Who was in charge here?</em><br/>
<br/>
“Face the wall. Elbows <em>down</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
He smiled, actually fucking smiled, “Of course, anything else <em>my lord?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
That was <em>it.</em> “Yes, pull down your breeches and don’t look at me again.”</p><p>Merlin smirked but yet again did as he was told. Incredible. As soon as his face was turned away, Arthur grasped his cock and began to stroke it again. He stared and stared at the back of Merlin’s long pale legs, partly obscured where his trousers pooled awkwardly over his boots and at the top, where his purple linen tunic just covered his bum. He reached out slowly with his gloved hand and lifted it. He let out an unbidden gasp at the reddening flesh that covered the swell of both cheeks. Merlin was breathing shakily. Good.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling more confident, Arthur stepped nearer and kicked Merlin’s legs a little wider so that he was even more exposed, then he kneeled so he could see more. Merlin’s cock seemed to be just as excited as his, a fact that was <em>remarkably interesting</em>. Arthur reached between the pale thighs and touched the base of his cock with an inquisitive finger, he noted the change in breathing from his manservant with delight. He gently stroked his finger over his balls before suddenly slapping one of his cheeks hard, then the other.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, oh!”<br/>
<br/>
He continued to massage his own cock and then Merlin’s red cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
“Is this your idea of <em>horseplay</em> then sire?” Merlin asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Arthur couldn’t believe it. How could this man still be teasing him!? To his credit he kept his elbows down and didn’t look at the king, but even so. A thought struck Arthur. He stood up and pulled off the glove, in one swift movement he had shoved it into Merlin’s smirking mouth. His big blue eyes widened in response.<br/>
<br/>
“I said don’t look at me,” Arthur reprimanded keeping his voice miraculously steady. Merlin’s eyes glittered for a moment more but then he cast them down obediently. He moved back into the exact same submissive position at the table, legs wide apart with his tunic lifted. Arthur settled behind him once more.<br/>
<br/>
He delivered another smack with his bare hand, this time feeling the sting of it for himself too, and it turned him on even more.<br/>
<br/>
Merlin moaned.<br/>
<br/>
The counting was now well and truly forgotten. Arthur dropped to his knees, cupped Merlin’s balls with one hand and bit into an ass cheek. A louder moan, and tilt of hips as Merlin tried and failed to rub his untouched cock against something, anything. In response, Arthur licked across his furled hole – it quivered. Merlin stilled for a moment, adjusted his stance but didn’t move away. He licked again, and again then spanked him several times in quick succession. A very loud muffled moan made Arthur throw caution to the wind and he swirled his tongue around Merlin’s hole one last time before pushing the tip of it in.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh ohhhh Arhur!”<br/>
<br/>
Spurred on, Arthur continued to work his hand on his cock harder, licking and biting and occasionally lifting his other hand to deliver another sharp smack. When Merlin began to rock his hips, effectively fucking himself on Arthur’s tongue it undid him. He came on the floor with a grunt. They both stilled. Arthur stood up and tugged the glove from Merlin’s mouth. He examined it, a few teeth marks and a trail of drool had marred the leather. He looked up at Merlin, eyes wide, pink lips slick with spit, and long cock peeking out from his tunic. Arthur cupped his cheek, kissed him briskly and with a glance at the come on the floor said, “Clean that up would you, it’s <em>filthy</em> in here,” before striding victoriously out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think Arthur won that round, but it’s kinda hard to tell 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>